Missed You
by KimiruMai
Summary: Vegeta has disappeared out of the blue, and Bulma doesn't know where he's gone. Meanwhile, said Saiyan Prince is convinced that he really couldn't care less about her or his unborn son...maybe. Written for Blue and Black Livejournal Community prompt: Weeks.


**Yay, another mini-fic! As I said, I'm on a oneshot rampage. I actually got doubly inspired for this (quite by accident (again) but you all know how nutty I am) so if you want to see a piece that was written for my own amusement about M. Trunks and Veggie-kun, check out my oneshot **_**Countdown**_**.**

**This was written for Blue and Black Livejournal Community.**

**Prompt: Weeks.**

* * *

**Missed You.**

* * *

She hadn't seen him in weeks. How many weeks, she couldn't say.

He had just up and disappeared, no goodbyes, no "woman, I'm leaving. Upgrade the GR while I'm gone", no nothing. He just disappeared.

She had almost panicked, but once she had calmed herself, she called Goku and asked if he'd seen him. Goku had said that no, he hadn't, but he could feel Vegeta's Ki, strong and steady. It reassured her to some extent, but she was still afraid that maybe he'd left her. Maybe he'd left the baby.

She knew good and well that he'd come back to fight the androids. She knew good and well that he wouldn't miss it for the world. What scared her was the fact that she didn't know whether or not he was going to come home when it was all over. She didn't know if he would stay at Capsule Corp. when they won. It scared her that she didn't know, and it scared her that she knew that she did in fact want him to stay.

She figured that he'd scold her for not doing anything in his absence, and while she didn't really care whether or not he did, she didn't want him to come home and argue with her right off the bat. She was thinking that maybe (a girl can dream), she would be able to hold a civilized conversation with him for a few moments. So she upgraded the GR to 800 G's, built new bots, got irritated with said bots, dismantled them and rebuilt them into better ones, and then she went shopping. After all, she still had baby clothes to buy.

She was due in 3 months. The baby (which Vegeta insisted was a boy, though Bulma would have rather died than to admit that she had recently found out that he'd been right) kicked fiercely sometimes, and though she would love the darling dearly, already loved it dearly, sometimes she wanted to strangle Vegeta for doing this to her.

Maybe he'd let her pretend to hurt him when he got back.

* * *

It had been week since he'd seen her. He had disappeared while she slept, not wanting to hear her rants about why he was leaving (again) and why he shouldn't. He had not told her to have anything ready for him when he returned, and he told himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that strenuous work might hurt the baby.

His baby.

It still baffled him that he was going to be father. He had spent his entire life making sure he didn't have offspring. If he had ever lain with any harlots, they'd have been barren, or if they hadn't, he'd killed them afterwards. And the _one time_ he didn't take care of it, _this _happened.

He really didn't think he was cut out for this father crap.

Vegeta turned the piece of alligator flesh on its stick over the Ki-made fire, making sure it browned evenly. Maybe he was useless in Bulma's kitchen, but he could roast meat like nobody's business. After he decided it was well on its way to being finished, he turned and continued nursing the deep cut in his arm, scowling heavily as he pulled out a sharp, pearly white tooth stained with blood. He dipped his arm in the river beside him, deciding that next time, he'd just shoot the damn thing instead of wrestling with it (hey, even Super Saiyans needed their fun). He briefly wondered if the woman would scold him for being so careless (not that he cared at all), but then he remembered that he wasn't at Capsule Corp, and the woman didn't know where he was anyhow.

At that thought, he winced, realizing that she'd most likely yell at him when he went back (though, again, it was not as if he cared at all), and as he realized this, his brain automatically started cooking up things she yell at him about.

For instance...

1. Bleeding all over the carpet.

2. Bleeding in the first place.

3. Not taking a shower (because he was training, and again, he did not care)

4. Leaving without telling her (This list, he discovered, was probably not in order of importance)

5. Missing the baby's birth.

Well...hmm. Had he missed the baby's birth? He forgot what the woman said about pregnancy. Once again, she had ignored his warnings about telling him important things while he was eating, and as a result he had no clue as to how long a human woman might be pregnant with a Saiyan child (though they only had Chichi to go off of) (although, again, he did not care in the first place).

But Kakarot had stated on many occasions that Gohan was his pride and joy, and though he was terrified of hospitals, holding his newborn right after he was born was nothing short of magical (though Vegeta didn't have an inkling of an idea as to why Kakarot would think he cared about _that_).

But then, if Kakarot had seen his son's birth, then surely Vegeta must too, because he was better than the third-class, and he could do anything that Kakarot could. If Kakarot had seen his son's birth, then Vegeta, by default, had to as well, if only to make sure that 'Goku' hadn't upped him on anything.

Scowling fiercely, Vegeta ripped his teeth into his alligator meat.

* * *

She was really tired, but something was keeping her awake, and she couldn't for a second figure out what in Kami's name it might be. It felt as if she were being watched, hunted, and yet, while she was a bit nervous, she was in no way terrified.

_Paranoia_, she decided.

After drinking a cup of hot ginger tea (which, for some inexplicable reason, always made her sleep like a log), Bulma finally headed off to bed, her pregnant body clad in a massive, tank top that had mysteriously disappeared from Vegeta's room a while ago and fuzzy pink pajama shorts. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, sighing into her pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta watched her from the trees, discreetly following her from room to room, as if waiting for her to fall and hurt herself. He wouldn't want that, now would he?

He told himself it was just because he needed those GR upgrades.

After the woman finally climbed into bed after drinking some unknown substance from a coffee mug, he floated to the balcony and slipped inside the doors, which Bulma had neglected to lock (again). He eyed her carefully, afraid that she might wake up and find him here, before he finally tiptoed over and pulled back the covers, revealing the large bump in her stomach. Huh. So he'd come home early.

He did not realize that he had called Capsule Corp. his home, but he did realize that he had first come to her room instead of heading for the kitchen. He tried to tell himself that he was getting soft to be thinking fondly of it...of her.

_I give up_, he finally thought, and after walking around to the other side of the bed, climbed in with her and pulled the comforter around them both. His arm draped lazily (though gently) over her belly, and he sighed into her blue hair, her strawberry scent flooding his nose.

"Mhm? Ve...Vegeta?" she murmured, cracking a sleepy eye open and staring at him.

He growled, very softly. "Who else would it be, Woman?"

She smacked him wearily. "You shut up. I was worried about you, you jerk."

He frowned, not understanding what the devil she was worried for, although he didn't much care.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, and you just show up in the middle of the night like a psychopath?" Bulma asked.

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"Hn."

"Hmph," Bulma said. Grunting with effort, she carefully rolled herself over until she was facing him, her blue eyes meeting dark, piercing onyx orbs. "It's a boy," she said.

His facial expression did not change, but Bulma could see from the look in his eyes that he was thoroughly pleased. "I know," he said.

Bulma smacked him again. "Yeah, well, whatever. You'd better tell me the next time you plan on taking off. I missed you, you big jerk."

"Stupid woman."

She wrapped her arms around his broad chest, and smiled against his bare skin when she felt his chin resting atop her head and his arms wrapping around her shoulders and her back. They both sighed, and Bulma couldn't help the bubbly happiness she felt swelling inside her heart.

See, in Vegetaese, that meant, _I missed you too, Woman._

* * *

**Review! **

**~KimiruMai**


End file.
